You Missed Out
by Naranja Ninja
Summary: This song perfectly describes Finn's, Marceline's, and Princess Bubblegum's relationship.


**You already know I don't own jack.**

**You Missed Out**

"C'mon!" The boy begged the princess.

_**He was a boy**_

"No." She replied, getting back to her experiments.

_**She was a girl**_

"But we're perfect for each other!" He tried once again.

_**Can I make it anymore obvious?**_

"No we're not. We're too different." She replied back, a bit more harsh.

_**He was a punk**_

_**She did ballet**_

"_**What more can I say?**_**"** She said.

"Fine." He gave up and left her in the lab.

_**He wanted her**_

A tear slipped down her heart shaped face.

_**She'd never tell**_

"Come back." She whispered quietly to herself.

_**Secretly she wanted him as well**_

"What do you even see in him. He's such a loser." LSP snarled.

_**And all of her friends**_

_**Stuck up their nose**_

"And those blue shorts are probably twice his size!" She continued.

_**And they had a problem with his baggy clothes**_

Finn looked back at the times he spent with Bubblegum.

_They were hanging at his tree house, him goofing off, and her shaking her head at him._

_Then he randomly said out of the blue, "You wanna go on a date?"_

"_Not really." Was her reply._

"_Pleaseeeeee?" He said, stretching the word._

_**He was a skater boy she said**_

"_**See ya later, boy**__." Then she left him, wondering what happened._

'_What did I do?' He thought._

_**He wasn't good enough for her**_

Finn then went into the kitchen to cook up some spaghetti. He remembered another lame attempt he used to try to get close to her.

"_You're really pretty." He complimented her as she did a study of the solar system._

_**She had a pretty face but her head was up in space**_

"_Mmm," she replied, not really listening to what he had to say._

_**She needed to come back down to earth**_

He ate the spaghetti, while thinking of the many failed attempts he had with the stubborn princess. _I am not giving up._ He promised himself. He put the bowl into the sink and headed out to the Candy Kingdom.

He went inside, knowing nobody had a problem with him. He stopped in front of the door to the lab and looked through the rectangular window. She was sitting at the desk with a bunch of papers and pencils around her.

"Sup PB!" He greeted as he let himself in.

She lost all concentration and dropped a pen and a few papers. "What the hell, Finn?!" She scrambled to pick up the items.

"Let me help you." He offered, already bending down to pick it up. She pushed him away.

"No! You've already done enough damage to me in the past 2 years. Just take a hint and go away!" She shouted. He looked heartbroken, but left anyways.

_**Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone**_

A few years later, Princess Bubblegum became the queen, and she made a baby in her lab because she was too busy for kids and a relationship, so she picked one. She was currently feeding the 3 year old while looking out the window.

_**She turns on TV and guess who she sees?**_

The queen was shocked to see lights coming from Marceline's cave, and in the distance, she saw a 19 year old boy in blue rocking out.

_**Skater boy rocking up MTV**_

She dropped her spoon she used to feed her son, and called LSP to see if she knows what's going on.

_**She calls up her friends**_

"Yeah!" LSP says through the phone. "I'm at the party he threw at the vampire's place! He's totally hot!"

_**They already know**_

_**And they've all got tickets to see his show**_

"I'm coming over there, no questions asked." She said, and hung up. She picked up her son and headed off.

_**She tags along, stands in the crowd**_

She arrived, but no one payed attention to her, they were too busy watching the man she rejected rock on stage.

_**Looks up at the man she turned down**_

She walked up to the stage so he could easily see her, but didn't. He was having the time of his life, just forgetting all about his problems. He didn't even remember the girl who broke his heart years ago.

_**(x2)**_

_**He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy"**_

_**He wasn't good enough for her**_

_**Now he's a superstar**_

_**Slammin' on his guitar**_

_**Does your pretty face see what he's worth**_

After the show, she tried to walk up to him and start conversation, but what she saw shocked her. Marceline was floating there, kissing his cheek.

_**Sorry, girl, but you missed out**_

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" She demanded at the top of her lungs. They both turned around surprised. Finn looked mad to see her, and Marceline smirked.

"Hello, Bonnibel." She said, using the old nickname she gave Bubblegum.

"Don't 'Hello Bonnibel' me! Stop kissing my man!" She shouted.

Marceline remained calm. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize my BOYFRIEND was your man."

Bubblegum looked furious. She looked towards Finn. "But you asked me out on so many dates!" Marceline's smirk got wider.

"Yea, well, I said yes to those dates after he gave up on you. _**Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now**_."

Bubblegum looked desperate. "But I thought you guys were just really good friends!"

Finn looked like he had had enough. "Well, now, _**we are more than just good friends**_**."** Then he walked off with his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. She turned around and stuck out her tongue, while forming her hands into the rock-and-roll sign.

_**This is how the story ends**__**  
**__**Too bad that you couldn't see**__**  
**__**See the man that boy could be**__**  
**__**There is more than meets the eye**__**  
**__**I see the soul that is inside**_

The next day, Bubblegum made her way to Marceline's cave, after dropping off her son at LSP's place.

_**He's just a boy**_

She knocked on the door.

_**And I'm just a girl**_

Marceline opened it and groaned. "_**Can I make it anymore obvious we are in love**_?!"

Bubblegum let herself inside. "How did you guys meet?"

_**Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?**_

Marceline smirked. "_**I met the skater boy. I said 'See ya' later boy. I'll be backstage after the show. I'll be in the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know'**__._"

Bubblegum looked heartbroken. "Well, I hope you guys have a nice future." Then she made her way out the door. Before she left, Marceline said, "Oh don't worry. We will." Then she closed the door.

_**I met the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy.**__**  
**__**I'll be backstage after the show.**__**  
**__**I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know**_

This song is by Avril Lavigne. I got some very good advice that said I had to say this so I don't get sued of my 9 bucks.


End file.
